Bloo’s Scary Growling Sound
Bloo‘s Scary Growling Sound debuted in the Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends episode Everyone Knows It’s Bendy. Description After Bloo sees his evil clone Bendy smiling at him, he gets angry and his 5 rows of teeth came out. And then, he makes a deep pitched growling sound from his teeth. Music/Sounds A two-note scary tune plays and Bloo’s growing sound from his teeth are deep pitched. Scare Factor Low to high. Bloo’s teeth and growling sounds can scare viewers around the world for good. Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Blossom Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that scare Eduardo Category:Logos that scare Wilt Category:Logos that scare Coco Category:Logos that Foster’s Home Bendy likes Category:Logos that Bendy likes Category:Logos that make Bendy cry Category:Logos that make Foster’s Home Bendy cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Gumball Watterson cry Category:Logos that scare Microphone (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos That Scare The Pajanimals Category:Logos that make The Pajanimals cry Category:Logos that scare Alpha Pig Category:Logos that scare Princess Presto Category:Logos that scare Wonder Red Category:Logos that scare Woofster Category:Logos that scare Super Why Category:Logos that scare Blossom (baby first) Category:Logos that scare Bubbles Category:Logos that scare Buttercup Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Hyper Blossom Category:Logos that scare Rolling Bubbles Category:Logos that scare Cinderella Category:Logos that make Cinderella cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that scare Powered Buttercup Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2005 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2005 Category:Logos that scare AndrewSilverman1 Category:Logos that scare Flandre Scarlet Category:Scary sounds Category:Spooky Sounds Category:That sounds a bit scary. Category:Logos that make Ronald McDonald laugh Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tanturm Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that Make Junior Asparagus throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that Splaat always sees on TV and makes parodies of it Category:Logos that scare Berry (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos That Could Make Zach Elliott Laugh Category:That Could Make Zach Elliott Laugh So Hard Very Loud Category:Logos that make Leila fall of her chair, hit her head, cry and play the mine song Earrape on her Nintendo Switch without headphones and she yells the lyrics that the street will hear Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that scare PowerJohn25 UTTP